Le survivant l'estil vraiment?
by Ptite Elfe
Summary: Harry déprime et n'a plus goût à la vie... entrez dans ses pensées, ses explications


Voilà un one-shot. je le trouve pas génial mais j'avais envie d'écrire. alors quitte à l'avoir écrite autant vous en faire euh. « profiter » au lieu de la laisser dormir paisiblement dans mon pc. jvous laisse juger par vous même.  
  
Disclamer : les personnages et evenements cités appartiennent au 5premiers tome de harry potter, écrit par missis Rowling, et bien évidemment je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic ^^  
  
*~* Cela va faire 16ans que je suis sûr cette terre, seize ans que je supporte cette vie, dans quelques minutes ce sera mon anniversaire. Cela devrais me remplir de joie, savoir que dans quelque minutes je vais recevoir des cadeaux de mes deux amis, Ron et Hermione, de savoir qu'il pense à moi et aussi de savoir que la date de mon retour à Poudlard se rapproche également. Poudlard. Poudlard, cette école exceptionnelle que je considérais comme ma seconde maison, que dis-je comme ma seule et unique maison. C'est là-bas que j'ai découvert les joies de la vie, là-bas que j'ai découvert mes amis, là-bas que j'ai grandit. Mais cela ne me suffit plus, cela ne me convient pas. Bientôt seize de cette vie et je suis déjà fatiguée de la vivre, en seize ans j'en ai trop vu, plus que je n'aurais dû, plus que certaines personnes ne verront jamais.  
  
J'ai vécu les 11 premières années de ma vie dans un placard avec pour seule compagnie agréable les araignées, le reste de mon temps je le passais à courir pour éviter les coups de mon cousin et de ses amis, effectuer les différentes taches ménagères dans la maison pour satisfaire ma tante, subir les multiples reproches de ma soit-disante famille et enfin m'entendre dire que je n'étais qu'un bon rien. La plupart du temps ils parlaient de moi en faisant abstraction de ma présence comme si j'étais incapable de les comprendre, comme si j'étais dénué d'une quelquonque forme d'intelligence. Tous ça pour quoi ? parce que j'étais différent, parce que quelque phénomène étranges se déroulais en ma présence, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais surtout parce que mes parents étaient des sorciers, des êtres répugnant pour ma tante et mon oncle. Bien sûr à l'époque je ne le savais pas, je pensais juste qu'il me détestait car je n'étais pas leur fils, comment aurais-je pu me douter qu'ils m'auraient menti à propos de mes parents ? J'ai vécu pendant onze dans un mensonge, dans la douleur et l'humiliation , redoutant à chaque fois les colère de mon oncle. A l'époque je rêvais souvent d'un mystérieux inconnus, un membre éloigné de ma famille, qui viendrait pour m'emmener loin de cette maison, loin d'eux. Mais ce n'étais qu'un rêve d'enfant.  
  
Puis il y a eu cette libération, ce merveilleux jour où Hagrid est venu me chercher, me délivrer de cette maison pour m'emmener dans le monde merveilleux de la magie, pour m'emmener dans ce monde où tout serais différent. C'est par lui que j'ai appris la véritable mort de mes parents, celle que l'on m'avais cachée, celle qu'on avait camouflée, transformant leur courage et leur amour en un stupide accident de voiture, et c'est par lui que j'appris également le nom de l'homme, si l'on peut encore l'appeler comme ça, qui m'avais privé de mes parents, et de l'amour dont tout enfant a besoin, le nom de celui qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer, et qui continue de le faire aujourd'hui. Voldemort , l'être que je hais et méprise le plus sur terre, cet homme qui me prive de toute mes joies. Mais reprenons où j'en étais, là ou Hagrid me fait rentrer dans ce monde où je suis un héros, un héros qui ne le mérites pas, un héros ayant battu Lord Voldemort . le garçon qui a survécu. A partir de là tout est allé mieux, je me suis fait de merveilleux amis : Ron et Hermione, toujours là pour me soutenir, me supporter, deux vrais amis. Oh bien sur tout n'a pas été toujours rose, mais dans l'ensemble c'étais bien, je dirais même que c'étais les meilleures années de ma vie jusqu'à la fin de ma quatrième année à Poudlard. J'y est appris à tisser des liens d'amitié solide, à grandir dans ce monde merveilleux. Je crois que ma meilleure année fus la troisième que je passais à Poudlard, c'est cette année que j'ai connu mon parrain, Sirius Black, enfin j'allais pouvoir quitter ces Moldus, vivre avec quelqu'un qui m'appréciait, réaliser mon rêve d'enfant. Même si plus tard j'appris que vivre avec lui m'étais impossible la joie m'inondais le c?ur, j'avais enfin quelqu'un qui m'aimais, une famille, un frère, un père, je l'avais lui. J'aurais tellement aimé que tout reste comme ça, continuer ces disputes frivoles avec Malfoy, ne s'inquiéter que pour le futur devoir à rendre, éviter Collin et son appareil photo, redouter d'aller en cours de potion uniquement à cause du professeur.  
  
Mais non, la vie ne pouvais pas être aussi simple que cela, il a fallu que ce rejet de la nature revienne et qu'il apporte avec lui son lot de désolation. Tous commença à la fin de ma quatrième année, avec sa renaissance , à cause de moi, à cause de mon sang, le survivant lui permettant de revivre, son destructeur lui redonnant la vie, mais surtout avec la mort de Cédric. Ce jour là, lorsque Cédric reçut l'avada kadevra sous mes yeux, par ma faute, pour l'avoir obliger à attraper ce fichu trophée en même temps que moi, j'ai perdu toute mon innocence.. J'ai dû traîner son cadavre jusqu'au portoloin, j'ai vu ses yeux vides, porter son corps froid. J'ai vu la mort. Je sais que je ne suis pas responsable, aujourd'hui je le sais, mais j'aurais ce sentiment de culpabilitée à vie, c'est moi que Voldemort voulais, c'est moi qui est insisté pour que l'on prenne la coupe en même temps, je n'ai pas tenu la baguette meurtrière mais j'ai joué un rôle dans cette histoire et personne ne peut le nier.  
  
L'année suivante fut très dur pour moi, personne ne voulait croire au retour de Voldemort, tout le monde me prenais pour un fou, à croire que Cédric était mort pour rien, pour eux tout étais normal. J'avais cette colère en moi, cette rage et j'en faisais pâtir mes amis, aujourd'hui je regrette bien sûr mais ils sont restés là, avec moi, ils ne m'ont pas laissés tomber, je leur en serais toujours reconnaissant.  
  
Mais il ne s'est pas arrêter là non, par sa faute il est mort lui aussi, par ma faute il est mort. Si je n'avais pas été aussi tétu, si je les avais écouté, si je n'avais pas foncé tête baissée il serais encore là. Je n'en peux plus, tout est de ma faute. Sirius, ce n'est pas juste, il n'aurais pas dû mourir, pas lui, je venais à peine de le retrouver, il n'avais pas encore vécu, à peine sortit d'une prison qu'on le mettais dans une autre, dans cette maison qu'il haïssait, dans cette maison dont il ne pouvais pas sortir, où il passait ses journées enfermer, ne pouvant lutter contre le mal comme il aurait aimé. Il a vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie enfermé, et par ma faute il n'a pas pus en profiter. Je ne me suis pas méfié, je n'ai pas écouté leurs conseils, je n'ai même pas penser à utiliser le cadeau que Sirius m'avais fait, et j'ai foncé tête baisser dans le piège, je l'y est entraîné avec moi, il a pris ce sort à ma place, le sort que Cédric à pris à ma place, le sort que tant de personne ont pris à ma place, le sort que Voldemort me destine depuis que j'ai un an et pour lequel il a tué tant de monde. La mort de mon parrain est entièrement de ma faute, j'emporterais la vision de sa mort jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, Voldemort avait raison, c'est la personne pour laquelle j'étais prête à tous pour la sauver, la personne pour qui j'aurais donner ma vie, malheureusement ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, c'est lui qui m'a offert la sienne ne sachant pas que c'est le seul cadeau qu'il ne fallait pas me faire, le seul cadeau qui ne pouvait me détruire plus que je ne l'étais déjà.  
  
Ce voldemort m'a tout pris, et va me prendre bien plus encore, tous ça à cause d'une prophétie. J'ai perdue toute mon innocence, j'en ai trop vus, trop vécu, mais je risque de perdre encore plus, je n'ai que deux choix, le tuer ou être tuer, Voldemort va faire de moi un meurtrier ou un mort. Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que j'ai ôté délibérément la vie d'un homme ? Que cette fois-ci je serais le bras tenant la baguette ? Comment vivre après avoir pris la décision d'enlever la vie d'autrui ? Voldemort aura gagner quoiqu'il arrive, il m'aura ôté mon âme, ma vie. Et tous ça à cause de cette prophétie, tant que l'un de nous deux vivra l'autre ne pourra pas vivre, je me rend bien compte que cette prophétie n'est que trop vrai, je ne vie pas, je subit, je survis, et me meurt peu à peu en voyant les êtres cher me quitter, par ma faute, par ma vie. Ca me fait mal, trop mal, une blessure profonde, une blessure dans l'âme, une blessure que l'on ne peut guérir, qui grandit de jour en jour, qui me fait plonger de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, il a injecter son venin dans mes veines. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier ma peine, ma rage, mon désespoir, leur dire que je n'en peut plus, que ce poids est de trop sur mes épaules, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber de me laisser sombrer, de crier à Voldemort de venir me chercher, de me prendre cette vie, moi je n'en veux plus.  
  
Mais je ne peux pas, tous ce monde qui compte que moi, tous ce monde rajoutant un poid sur mes épaules devenus trop frêle, mais surtout mes parents, mon parrain, ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout, je leur dois ça, ils sont mort par ma faute, le minimum que je puisse faire pour me racheter est de me battre moi aussi, contre lui et tous ces sbires. Il faut que je remonte la pente, juste assez pour le battre, les venger. Il parais que le goût de la vengeance est amer, je verrais bien, mais de toute manière je tue pour le bien non ? on me demande d'ôter la vie pour préserver celle des autres. on me demande de tout perdre pour les autres. n'ais-je pas assez souffert ? Mais ce serais égoïste de ma part de leur priver toute chance de victoire. Je suis leur seule arme, la prophétie l'a dit. Et une prophétie est censée prédire l'avenir non ? Je me le demande encore. Si Trelawney n'avait pas eu cette vision dans ce bar jamais Voldemort n'aurait attenté à la vie de mes parents, jamais il n'aurait marqué celui qui deviendrais son adversaire, jamais il n'aurait failli mourir. Peut-être que sans la prophétie rien de tous cela ne serais arriver. Peut-être qu'une prophétie n'énonce pas le futur mais crée l'avenir.  
  
On pourrait refaire un monde avec des si et des suppositions mais rien ne sert de rêver, le réveil n'en ai que plus douloureux, je vis dans un cauchemard et personne ne peut m'en réveiller.  
  
Chacun à sa destinée, la mienne et de devenir un meurtrier ou d'être tué, de porter l'espoir du monde sur mes épaules, de me battre, de faire triomphé la vie ou de perdre et d'apporter dans ma chute la désolation autour de moi. Chacun à sa croix à porter, la mienne est la mort d'autrui, la mort de personnes voulant me protéger, la mort de personne devant payer le prix de mon existence, et peut-être plus la tard la mort de toute les personnes que je n'aurait pas réussit à sauver en mourrant. Et qu'aurais-je en échange ? la satisfaction d'avoir tout perdu ? la satisfaction de m'être battu pour eux, de leur avoir donner la possibilitée de vivre. oui c'est une belle idée. De toute manière je vais me battre, il ne me reste que ça, le poids est peut-être trop lourd mais il ne me reste que ça, je ne me battrais pas pour moi, il est trop tard pour me sauver, mais je me battrais pour les vivants, pour les morts, pour leurs permettre de vivre, pour les venger. Mais après, si jamais j'y arrive, si le survivant devient le sauveur, pourquoi vivrais-je ? Que me resteras-t-il ? Plus personne à sauver, plus personne à venger, plus de combat à livrer, plus de raison de vivre. si l'on peut appeler ça vivre.  
  
Le survivant n'est même pas capable de survivre à la vie elle-même. qu'elle ironie du sort non ? 


End file.
